


For you, I would

by daisycalloway



Category: Addicted Series, Books - Fandom, krista and becca ritchie - Fandom, like us series - Fandom, new adult - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisycalloway/pseuds/daisycalloway
Summary: Thatcher makes a surprising proposition to Jane.





	For you, I would

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while. Since a few days ago we finally got new information on Jane's book, I wanted to write something about it. I don't know if I should write a chapter 2, I guess I'll decide later but if you think I should please leave a comment. Happy reading!
> 
> P.S.: all the characters belong to Krista and Becca Ritchie.

I’m sitting on the couch while Farrow cleans the cut on my arm. You might be wondering how I got it in the first place. I’d like to tell you a wild story about that but unfortunately it was because some asshole tried to grab me to introduce me to his cousin.

He actually said he was doing me a favor since I needed “a new dick to ride”, his words, not mine. The guy came out of nowhere. Moffy, Farrow, Thatcher and I were just walking out of the restaurant where we had lunch and then boom. If I’m being totally honest, fans have been pretty crazy ever since the whole scandal with Nate. We still don’t know how it got leaked to the press but I guess the how doesn’t really matter.

The news is out and people have gone insane. My mail has been worse than ever. Disgusting pictures, sex toys and a bunch of weird stuff has been arriving. Of course Thatcher didn’t mean for me to see any of it but I did.

Speaking of him, he’s currently pacing behind the chair Farrow is seated while attending to my wound. My bodyguard has been restless ever since it happened. I bet he’s blaming himself for this. Just as he did with the Nate thing. Ugh. I wish I could say his name or at least think it without wanting to be sick.

“All done”, Farrow says and squeezes my arm in a supportive way.

“Merci”. I watch as he gets up and goes to stand close to Moffy. My best friend has this very displeased face as he looks at my arm.

“Are you sure you’re ok, Jane? Maybe it’s best if we go to the hospital…”

 “No hospital, Moffy. Farrow took care of it. It’s just a scratch. I’m fine.”

While I’m thinking about something else to say to calm him down, Thatcher comes closer to us and rests his hands on the chair Farrow was sitting on minutes ago.

“It’s not just a scratch, Jane. It shouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

I take a look at his face and I have to admit it’s been hard trying to make eye-contact with him ever since I started having sexual dreams about him. Yep. That’s right. S-E-X-U-A-L fantasies about my bodyguard.

My face starts heating up just thinking about how disturbed he would be if he knew about it. Nope, I’m not going there. I can’t. So I just settle for answering him.

“It’s not your fault, Thatcher. Please come down”.

I make a gesture to emphasize my words but I end up knocking my arm at the couch and I wince because it was the arm that’s hurt. Fuck. That sting. I try to put a cool face on so they don’t see it but I’m too late.

Thatcher sighs and Moffy starts shaking his head and says:

“Farrow and I are going upstairs to call his father and get his opinion. If he thinks it’s necessary he’ll come here and take a look.”

He turns to leave and Farrow is right behind him. Thatcher seats on the chair in front of me and inclines so he’s closer to me

“Jane…”

I don’t know what to do about the way he says my name. So I decide to try and end the argument before it fully starts.

“Can we please just let it go, Thatcher? I told you I’m fine.”

He shakes his head and I know he won’t let it go.

“I can’t, Jane. It shouldn’t have happened. They should respect you. And it’s worse than before. That guy hurt you.”

I sigh and just tell him what I’m feeling.

 “I know. But I just want to put this behind me. I’m so done with everyone having an opinion on who I should date. Hell, I should be able to just be single without being bothered. But I know that’s not how my life is. I have to accept it.”

I give him a weak smile because really what else can I do? People won’t stop meddling and I’m tired. I’m just tired. Nate broke my trust. Something I value so much because it’s hard to come by with my family’s fame. My thoughts are interrupted by Thatcher speaking.

 “What if I have a way to stop people from trying to play matchmaker with you?”

 I frown because how on Earth would he do that?

 “What do you have in mind?”

I am genuinely curious about it.

“I can…well we can..ahm…”

Suddenly he’s acting all weird.

 “We can what, Thatcher?”

I ask because I’m really dying to know. What could we possibly do that would stop the media from creating all sorts of speculation? They insinuate I would make a great couple with Harry Styles. I mean, what? I come back to reality because Thatcher finally gives in.

 “We could say we were dating.”

And I don’t know how I didn’t fall off the couch or how my chin didn’t hit the floor. Surely I misheard him because there’s no way Thatcher Moretti, the most professional person I’ve ever met, would suggest we say he’s dating his client.

 “I’m sorry, what?”

“I mean, it would obviously be a lie because we’re not, you know, dating. But I think it might kill the buzz and you would have some peace.”

He stares at me clearly expecting an answer.

“That might work but you know people would condemn you and call you all sorts of things, right? I don’t want to put you through that.”

He smiles slightly at me.

“I don’t want you to worry about that. All care about is what you need, what you want. I think you deserve a break so let me do it.”

 I’m so grateful I’m sitting because my knees feel very weak at this moment.

“Would you really do that?”

My voice comes out in such a low volume I’m afraid he didn’t hear me but as he takes my hand off my knee and squeezes it he says:

 “For you, I would.”

And that’s about it. I’m melting because it’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. In this moment, I really wish I could kiss him.  The thought catches me by surprise but I would never do that to him. So I settle for kissing his cheek. I feel his body tense.

“Thank you, Thatcher. It means a lot.”

Suddenly the room is too quite and I’m afraid I have done something I shouldn’t have. I try to break the tension.

“So, we might need to get to know a lot about each other if we want to do a convincing job, you know. Know each other’s hobbies, favorite food, that kind of stuff.”

I laugh a little because he hasn’t said anything yet and I might have said too much.

“Jane, I know all those things about you.”

He gives me a big smile and I swear it’s so beautiful it almost blinds me but I didn’t forget what he just said.

“Really? I don’t believe you.”

 I try to be playful but I guess he didn’t notice because he actually answers.

 “I know that when you wake up, the first thing you do is take a shower because it makes you feel good. You come downstairs and pour some of the coffee I made you because I know your day doesn’t start before having a cup. You give good morning to all of your cats before giving them their food and I know that because I think it’s too damn cute. You eat the pancakes Moffy makes even though I know you wanted a croissant but you don’t have it in your heart to tell him that. You sit here on the couch with a book and I know you sometimes lose track of time because you’re so focused in whatever you’re reading. I could go on and on.”

He breathes in deep and I think half because he’s really in need of air and half because he didn’t expect to say any of it. To be honest I’m shocked myself. I never knew anyone could pay that much attention to the things I do.

“Well, you’re half italian and you have a twin and that’s about all I know. I guess I have to learn things about you, for the sake of our relationship, I mean, I think it will be expected since we’re dating”

 I wince. Really? Smooth, Jane.

“I mean, we’ll be fake-dating but still…I mean…ugh…you know what I mean. I’d like to know more about you. If you’d let me.”

I pass the ball to him because I’ve embarassed myself enought. To my surprise, well not really, Thatcher smiles.

 “It would be an honor, Jane.”

 I smile back at him because who speaks like that? He’s a mistery to me but now I might finally have a chance to figure him out.


End file.
